


i found myself falling seven years ago

by amxrillys



Series: osasuna week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, Getting Together, I don't know how to tag and at this point I'm too afraid to ask, M/M, Soulmates, i don't know why i put akagi/kita but i love them, osamu is really dumb but so i suna, this is really messy lmao sorry!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amxrillys/pseuds/amxrillys
Summary: Osamu didn't like the concept of soulmates. Or, at least, not until he started thinking that, maybe, Suna was his soulmate
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: osasuna week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767700
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020





	i found myself falling seven years ago

**Author's Note:**

> super late for day 2 of osasuna week but here we go!  
> tier 1: **midnight** /secrets  
> tier 2: street food/ **neon**

The concept of _soulmate_ was always stupid, for Osamu. Thinking of being connected to someone, without being able to object, scared him. But yet, he lived in a society based on that and he had to accept it. Whoever was his soulmate, he hoped they would, at least, get along well. 

Atsumu got his soulmate mark first and, incredibly, they didn't start arguing about that. On the contrary, Osamu was happy to not have it yet.

"What does that even mean?" Atsumu yelled, one morning in late march, looking at his wrist. Osamu jumped at the loud noise, forced to wake up from his dream. He threw a pillow at his brother by reflex.

"What are you yelling at, shut up" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Atsumu turned to him, desperate, and showed him his wrist, once covered only by some moles, where now a tattoo of a sea urchin had appeared. Osamu sighed, sitting up and checking his own wrist, with a lump in his throat. He wasn't enthusiastic at the idea of finding a tattoo of a shellfish. To his delight, there wasn't anything. He smiled, without even realizing it.

"Maybe they're the stinging type" he joked. Atsumu's glare was enough to make Osamu burst out laughing. "Cheer up a bit, 'Tsumu, laugh a little. If you got the mark it's because your soulmate has it as well. You'll find each other soon" he tried to reassure him.

Silence fell for a while. The two twins could hear their parents' steps downstairs, they heard them talking about the volleyball youth camp that Atsumu was supposed to attend

"C'mon, if tomorrow you see someone who could remind you of a sea urchin call me, alright?" Atsumu nodded, smiling. Osamu didn't want him to waste an opportunity to get better at volleyball just because he felt like he _had_ to find his soulmate.

It was that, what Osamu hated. If they had been able to choose with who to have a relationship with, without being pointed at as someone without any regard towards their soulmate, it would all have been more fun. Instead, like this, as soon as you received your soulmate mark, you felt like you were forced to find the person with whom you would have spent the rest of his life. So, Osamu was happy to not have his mark yet. He hoped he would never meet his soulmate. But he knew that, for Atsumu, it was different. His brother was, under his heartless asshole façade, a hopeless romantic. When they were younger, he believed in the red string legend. He cried for all the romantic movies they watched with their mother every Sunday. He looked for love in every single thing and he loved the concept of soulmates. And that, Osamu could understand. For Atsumu, who didn't have much in his mind, except for volleyball, having the soulmate mark made things easier.

The next day, around five in the evening, Osamu found himself to be woken up by his brother, who was calling him. Whispering a curse under his breath, Osamu picked up, bracing himself to listen to his brother for at least an hour.

"I think I found him, 'Samu"he exclaimed, stuttering because of the excitement. He sounded like he was running and, knowing him, it was probably what he was doing to calm himself down.

"Really? Who is it?" the grey-haired boy asked, leaning against the bed's headboard, smiling.

"Okay, listen here, you'll be schocked. Who's the number one ace, in Japanese youth volleyball?"

Osamu blinked, opening his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He gulped, running a hand over his face to collect his thoughts.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi? Your soulmate is Sakusa Kiyoom? Are you kidding me?" he finally managed to say, surprised. _Obviously_ his brother's soulmate was the most odd boy Osamu had ever seen. Suddenly, he frowned. "Didn't you two already meet? At last year's nationals?"

Atsumu, on the other end of the phone, stopped to take a breath. "Yes but it seems that the mark appears only when both people start developing mutual feelings for each other" he replied, going back to running. Osamu nodded, even if his brother couldn't see him.

"Have you already talked to him?" Atsumu's slightly forced laugh was worth more than a thousand words. "Talk to him, idiot. Don't call me until you do and if you come back home without a date I'll beat you up"

"You're so violent, but alright, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Atsumu replied, chuckling. Osamu decided to trust his brother, so he moved on to ask him about the volleyball related stuff. It was strange, not being there with Atsumu, but he was happy for him. It was an incredible opportunity for Atsumu to improve his already impressive skills, Osamu was really proud of how far his brother had come.

When Atsumu came back to the youth camp, Osamu notice his stupid smile. He immediatelu knew that he had asked Sakusa out and, apparently, he said yes.

From that moment, Osamu started feeling strange, about soulmates. It was strange because, on one hand, he didn't care for them. He was fine being on his own, in fact he preferred it to going out with a total stranger. But, on the other hand, he found himself asking who could be his soulmate. What if they were someone he already knew and cared for?

he spent whole afternoons, thinking about all the possibilities. It couldn't be Kita, because him and Akagi were soulmates and they knew it since daycare. Osamu often asked himself how did they manage to stay together for that long. He thought that, when you know your soulmate for that long, very few things could break you apart. It wasn't Aran, because he was one of the few people to not have a soulmate. Aromantic was the correct term. Neither Ginjima, because he had gotten his mark some days before, while Osamu's wrist was still blank. He didn't realized he was purposely not considering a person. Or maybe he did reaiize, he just didn't want to think about that person.

So, Osamu spent seven years trying to run away from his possible soulmate. Lately, it was more difficult, because everyone around him was getting together with their soulmates. As the days passed, the only two soulmateless people were him and Suna.

Osamu didn't know if Suna had noticed. They has some mutual friends, but Suna knew some people who still didn't have their marks. But Osamu was left without no one else, and he had to accept the truth. It took a whole week, to accept it completely.

On Monday, he woke up alone, in his flat above his restaurant. He replied to his brother's texts. He was asking him if he wanted to go out with him and Sakusa on Sunday. Atsumu wanted to have dinner together, like old times, so he also asked Osamu if he wanted to take Suna with him too. 

_No, Rintarou won't come, he has a match_

_Suna*_

Osamu mentally cursed himself, before turning his phone off and getting up to make himself some breakfast. His shift didn't start until later, so he had time. He never hated having free time like in that moment.

For some reason, he couldn't take Suna out of his mind. While he was making coffee, he asked himself if Suna preferred tea or milk over coffee. While he took a shower he asked himself what kind of shampoo did Suna use. At lunch, he asked himself what Suna would have eaten. While he put on his restaurant's hat and apron, he asked himself if Suna's practice already ended.

On Tuesday, he thought about asking Suna to come, on Sunday. He knew that he also had a match, but it was some hours before Atsumu's, so he would have been free for dinner. He pondered if going to his match too would have been a good idea.

Suddenly, Osamu realized that he never saw one of Suna's official matches, since he started playing for the EJP Raijin. _Jesus_ he thought. _I'm really a bad friend_

So, that afternoon, while he smoked a cigarette during his break, he sent a text to the other boy, telling him that he would come to see his game and that after they could go see Atsumu's together and, finally, they could have gone out for dinner. He didn't expect a quick reply but when his shift ended and he saw that he still hadn't replied, he felt a bit disappointed.

He waited all evening, jumping at every notification which were, for the most part, tags from Atsumu on Twitter, where he was making fun of him. Oh, it would have been fun if he lost, on Sunday, so Osamu could do the same on his personal account and also on the Onigiri Miya one. 

He almost gave up on waiting for a reply, but before he could turn his phone off and turn around on the bed, a notification lighted up the screen. It was a text from Suna.

_I would love for you to come, on Sunday, and you know I'd never give up an occasion to make Atsumu waste some money_

For some strange reason, Osamu started smiling like an idiot. He tried to convince himself that he was just happy because Suna replied before midnight, but it sounded stupid just thinking about it. He decided to close his eyes, slipping into sleep, still with that stupid smile on his face.

On Wednesday, the people around him started noticing that something was up.

"Osamu, you look happier than usual" Kita said, sitting across the counter, with Akagi. The two of them often visited him, to bring him rice for his onigiri.

Osamu frowned, holding out a plate to Akagi. "What do you mean, Kita-san?"

Akagi smiled, eating instead of getting involved. Kita always worried for Osamu, because he always looked lonely. The other guys from Inarizaki always said that he was born like that, but Kita didn't want to believe it. 

"You're smiling. It doesn't happen that much anymore"

Osamu nodded, chuckling. "Oh, I just woke up happier than usual" he vaguely replied.

On Thursday, he met up with Atsumu, because he wanted to talk to him. It didn't happen often, that his brother was freed from his practice sessions so that he could talk to him in his restaurant, especially because he used his free time to spend time with Sakusa.

As soon as he set foot inside his shop, Osamu noticed that there was something strange about his brother. Atsumu looked nervous, an emotion that didn't fit him that well. The blond boy started playing with some glasses on the counter, ending up with breaking two of them. Osamu tried to remember that he was his brother and he needed help. So he just sighed, looking for a broom to collect the shards on the floor.

"So, - he started, crouching down to pick up a big shard - what did you want to talk about?" he asked, expecting something stupid, like his brother's usual complaints about Oliver or Meian, or about the fans flirting with him and Sakusa. He didn't expect the reply he got after some minutes of silence, that's for sure.

"I want to ask Kiyoomi to marry me, on Sunday"

Osamu let the only intact glass fall down, barely hearing it break. He was pretty sure that what he was feeling wasn't happiness for his brother, but rather envy. He was envious because his brother found his soulmate first, he was jealous of his stupid sea urchin tattoo. And that was against every single one of his principles.

"It's a bad idea?" Atsumu asked, after not hearing a reply from his brother.

The gray-haired boy gulped, shaking his head. He had to calm down, Jesus Christ.

"No! No, it's a great idea, actually. But it would be better if I didn't come, on Sunday, right?" Atsumu smiled, apologizing with a look. Osamu nodded.

It definetely wasn't a problem. He could go out with Suna alone, it wasn't the first time it happened. Then why did he feel his heart in his throat and a lump in the stomach?

That night, he found himself texting Suna again, with shaking fingers. The knot in his stomach still didn't untie, to be honest it seemed like it tightened.

_We're alone, on Sunday. 'Tsumu decided to make the first move, for once in his life_

This time, the reply came shortly after.

_What is it, a date?_

Osamu didn't reply, preferring to throw his phone on the nightstand and turning towards the window. He looked down at his wrist and he nearly choked on his own saliva. On his pale skin, white like a sheet of paper just some seconds ago, a tattoo of a tibetan fox had appeared. If he wasn't panicking, Osamu would have found it funny. Instead, he sat up, turning on the nighstand lamp, looking at his tattoo. He almost texted Suna to ask him if he got his tattoo as well.

On Friday, he called Atsumu, not caring about how desperate he sounded.

"'Tsumu, you can't understand" he said, gulping down his third glass of water since he woke up, ten minutes before.

"What, no one tried your new onigiri? I told you it sucked"

For the first time in his life, Osamu decided to ignore his brother's teasing.

"No! It appeared, last night" he mumbled, sitting down on the couch, hugging a pillow.

On the other end of the phone, he heard Atsumu muttering some curses under his breath while he got up from bed, probably to not disturb Sakusa.

"Are you kidding me? What is it?" the blond asked, more excitedly than his brother, who was currently deciding if jumping off the window was a good idea.

"A tibetan fox"

The laughter that came from the phone was so genuine that made Osamu smile. He dropped it immediately, going back to worrying about the fact that _Suna Rintarou_ was his soulmate.

"You two are going out, on Sunday, right?" Atsumu asked, after his laughter died down. Osamu sighed.

"I don't know-"

"No, you didn't understand. you two are going out, on Sunday, _period_ "

Atsumu talked with him for fourty-five minutes, to make sure that his brother knew what to do on Sunday.

On Saturday, Osamu tried to find ways to cover his mark and to calm his nervs. He also tried to come up with a speech, but everytime he tried to talk to sound it out, he stuttered. He decided he'd just wing it. it was such an Atsumu thing to do, if he had to be honest, not in his style at all.

That was the longest Sunday he ever had.

Suna's match didn't last long enough and the two of them (foolishly) decided to meet up later, because Suna had an interview and Osamu made up a lie about being busy, just not to seem the idiot who wanted to spend all of his time with Suna.

Hours seemed to have stopped, that afternoon and Osamu was about to lose his mind. He tried watching a TV show, but he had to stop halfway through the season, since he didn't even understand what was it about. He tried sleeping, but he just fell in a state of drowsiness that only made him more tired and made time pass even more slowly. He tried cooking and it seemed to work, so he spent his time waiting for Suna to pick him up while making loaves of bread.

When he heard the bell ring, at a quarter past eight, Osamu thought he had never been more relieved. He just wanted that night to end, possibly with a kiss and Suna sleeping next to him. _Possibly_

When he opened the door, he had to try really hard to not open his mouth in awe. Suna was dressed way too nicely for the restaurant they had chosen and he was holding his arm out for Osamu to grab. Osamu blinked, coughing and taking Suna's hand instead of his arm. _Idiot, idiot, idiot_.

"Feeling bold tonight?" Suna teased, laughing. Osamu smiled, going to let down his hand, but Suna squeezed it, stopping him.

"You have cold hands" Osamu noticed while the two of them walked towards Suna's car. Suna nodded, looking at his shoes.

"I'm a bit nervous, that's all" he replied. Osamu noticed the blush on his ears and that was enough to make him understand that Suna had gotten the soulmate mark as well. for a second he wondered what was his tattoo. He hoped it was something better than a sea urchin or a tibetan fox. Or worse, a grain of rice, in Akagi's case.

"Nervous for what?" he asked, even if already suspected the reason why. Suna's sly smile made him lower his gaze, like he already did many times before in his life. It was always like that, with them. One of them did something that made the other's heart jump and beat faster, but none of them made the first move. So they were satisfied just tiptoe-ing around each other. It had worked until that moment, but Osamu - or Suna? - ruined it that Thursday night, when he considered the idea of a date. 

"You'll have to wait to know" Suna exclaimed, opening the car's door for Osamu.

The two boys had decided to eat at a new restaurant not that far from the one where Atsumu and Sakusa were. It was a more chill zone and it was close a pier, lit up with colorful neon lights. The two decided to have a walk there, after dinner.

Osamu commented on Suna's match, praising him for how well he had played. The blush on the cheeks of the brown-haired boy made Osamu smile, and also made him think about kissing him. He never grabbed a glass of water faster in his life.

Suna didn't say anything, but he did raise a brow, amused.

"Sorry, almost choked there" Osamu apologized, physically fighting his gaze, which kept lowering towards Suna's lips.

At the end of the night, the two of them split the bill, then Suna dragged Osamu on the pier. His pale skin was lit up from the purple neon lights and Osamu felt like someone stole all the air from his lungs. He never stopped to think about how beautiful Suna was, because he was too afraid of finding out he wasn't his soulmate. But now he allowed himself to look at him like never before.

The light reflected in his eyes and painted his hair. He was smiling widely, holding his hand. Osamu looked at their interwined fingers and smiled. Then he looked at Suna' wrist, not covered with his red hoodie anymore. There was a small onigiri inked in his skin. A stupidly big smile appeared on his face and he tightened the grip on Suna's hand.

It was getting late, the two boys didn't realized how much time they had spent looking at the moon reflecting on the water. Suna brought them back into reality when he looked at his watch, jumping up like he had forgotten something.

"Oh! It's almost midnight, I have to get a move on" he mumbled, coughing to clear his throat and looking at Osamu, who never felt this confused in his life.

"Why, what do you have to do?" Osamu asked, a bit scared. He suspected something, but maybe Suna just had to go home. Suna took a deep breath, lifting his hoodie's sleeve, showing the tattoo he had on his wrist.

"You're my soulmate" he simply said. The grey-haired boy laughed, lifting his sleeve as well.

"You too"

Suna looked at him for a bit, then he closed his eyes.

"I wanted to say something meaningful, but the more I look at you more I think I wasted time. I spent so much time just looking at you from afar, trying to ignore my feelings because I knew what you thought about soulmates and...I don't know, I don't know how these things work, but it's almost midnight and I had something in minf so - Suna stopped mid sentence, lookig at his watch. Some seconds to midnight - I love you" he said, his voice cracking at the end, but Osamu didn't even noticed.

"I love you too" he replied with teary eyes. Suna looked at his watch one last time, then he smiled at Osamu and he he leaned down to kiss him.

When Osamu asked him why he waited until midnight, Suna laughed, hugging Osamu, who was sitting on his lap, and shook his head.

"Midnight signed the same day I started ignoring my feelings. i thought it would have been nice, if I admitted them on the same day, seven years later"

The concept of soulmate had always been stupid, for Osamu. Thinking of being connect to someone, without being able to object, scared him. But, sitting in Suna's lap, the idea didn't seem that horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really late but ckakc i had some things i wanted to fix before posting lmao
> 
> as always come say hi on [twt!](https://twitter.com/miyaakhalifa?s=09)


End file.
